1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the emission-free drying of a substance in a drying drum.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such substances include, for example, sewage sludge, fish meal, sludges from starch factories, soap factories and paper mills, and also biomass such as wood chips, grass and sugar beet chips.
Such substances can cause considerable pollution of the environment by odors and dust, and this is particularly unpleasant where the plant, for example a sewage sludge plant, is operated in the close proximity of residential dwellings. The odour pollution occurs in particular when evil-smelling substances are dried.